super_stela_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules
DO's <3 Please be cool to each other. ''' This Wikia and all other Wikias are all about cooperating with other fellow users, taking care, understanding and having tolerance. Treat users well, have a friendly conversation, and get to know each other. This way you'll be respected and loved, it's guaranteed! '''Be sure to help the community. Preventing evildoers from disturbing the peace is indeed a fantastic action. If you ever see a user who's in need of help, such as seeing them being bullied, harassed, intimidation and sorts, attempt to calm down the situation. Angering and arguing just makes it worse; and if things gets messy, be sure to call one of the Super Stela Games's staff members or this Wikia's moderators+. Careful with your actions. The Internet is a marvelous place of endless adventures and ultimate entertainment that anyone can have! But not everything is safe. Be sure to keep your stuff locked on a safe that only you can open, don't always trust your friends, your loved ones, or someone you know for years and years. No one is ready for betrayal, as they can ruin your life as soon as they get valuable information about you, such as your real name, address, school name, photos of yourself and so it goes. Think twice before showing these on the Internet, because once you share them, you can't hide it back. Respect each others privacy. It's especially important not to ask nor try to get personal or account information from users younger or older than eighteen. It's often unnecessary and even rude asking. You can live without bothering them! Keep your account safe. It is crucial to keep your account secure. If it's been caught that your account has been vandalizing the pages, then your account can and will get blocked from SSG Wikia, perhaps permanently. It doesn't matter if your brother or sister gets into your computer and starts to mess around, the account is yours, therefore the responsibility is yours. Help grow the SSG Wikia even more. A couple of chill folks worked hard and together to make Super Stela Games Wikia, just to help players from Reason 2 Die know more about it, so they can learn every single detail possible of features they did not know. But hey! It doesn't stops there. You can significantly help grow it by creating helpful pages, filling in missing stats and participating with the community! DON'TS x_x Hate speech is not tolerated at all. We don't allow hate speeches of any kind. That means no language or content that encourages hatred and/or violence, or that disparages others on the basis of their race, gender, sexuality, religion, country of origin or similar. Don't start spamming. Spamming, in other words flooding, is considered an act of vandalism. Posting the same message over and over just to get attention, is not cool. In fact, it makes the spammer look ignorant. But hey! If you want to spam, sure! Go ahead! But in exchange, you will be blocked for a couple of days. And repeating the spam will result in worse punishment. Don't ruin a kid's infancy. Don't post porn, shock images,explicit descriptions of sex, irl violence, police brutalities etc. Breaking this rule can lead to permban instantly. Don't post porn, shock images,explicit descriptions of sex, irl violence, police brutalities etc. Breaking this rule can lead to permban instantly. Do not edit another users profile. Each user is unique. Their profile page is theirs alone to edit. Do not do anything illegal on the SSG Wikia. Do not do anything illegal on the SSG Wikia.Such as linking to illegal content, copyrighted movies or TV shows. Creating a Wikia that gives instructions on how to do something illegal is even more bad. This also means to not encourage other users on doing so. Summary Make sure you follow the rules at all times so all of us can have a good time. Those won't don't follow the rules will get a warning at first , but if they keep it up, they will be asked the leave the wikia. Make sure you know the rules so you don't have to deal with the consequences. The rules are subject to change at any time.